


Acadian Host

by FalloutThoughts



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Experimentation, Multi, robot fetish, wireplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalloutThoughts/pseuds/FalloutThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>F!Sole and Faraday find their current relationships a bit 'one sided' and look at finding ways of giving pleasure to their robotic lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ((First page is a scene setter. There don't seem to be too many Faraday supporters around but bare with me on this one))

“Faraday?”

The aide turned his head to see the now familiar face approaching him. There was a hushed quality to her tone that made him wonder if something was going on and he glanced around briefly to see if it were just the two of them in the room. There was nothing but the forest of computers and wires so he looked back to her with cautious interest.

“Yes? Can I help you?”

“I hope so. It’s an awkward topic so I’ll be blunt. I wanted to ask you a couple of personal questions regarding DiMA.”

As always whenever the topic turned to this particular synth his attention focused immediately, his lofty attitude softened to something more akin to a love-struck schoolboy. Though her wording gave him some concern so his wariness remained.

“Oh? Um, well I will see what I can do.”

Her lips drew upwards and her steps brought her closer to him where she slid herself down to take a seat upon the table he’d been working on. Heat seemed to collect at his collar and he shifted nervously.

“I wanted to know how you find things with DiMA – on a more, intimate, level I mean.”

Her eyes seemed to study him, reading his face for responses he’d not yet committed to give.

He felt his face flush and he stumbled over his words as he tried to accept what he’d just heard. He was sure of his senses but still could not believe she had just asked him that!

“I-wh-he-“

He cleared his throat, loosening his collar a little. These terminals seemed to be packing out more heat than usual. 

“I’m not really sure why you’d want to know but it doesn’t really matter. That’s between DiMA and I,” he responded tersely attempting to save face by retrieving his role of superiority. It didn’t really help that his cheeks were burning a bright red though.

To his chagrin however she didn’t seem deterred, her smile soft, her head tilting as her eyes watched the line her fingers were tracing along the table top.

“I know.. And I’m sorry to intrude it’s just, you are the only other person in a situation like mine.”

Faraday had turned to try and find a distraction but her words drew his gaze back to her, a thoughtful frown marring his brow. A situation like hers? What did she- oh..

“You mean you and Nick?”

He had suspected that the two of them were partners in more than just a business sense but hadn’t found any solid evidence to romance – until now.

She nodded, a fondness in her eyes that he recognized in his own heart.

“I see.. Well I- I suppose that changes things a little..” he conceded with a mix of interest and reluctance.

On one hand he felt a surprising attraction in the idea that he might actually be able to speak with someone in a similar position. On the other hand, it was still his private life and the thought of sharing any amount of gossip on it made his ears burn with embarrassment.

“I was wondering if you have the same issue of things being a little.. ‘one sided’?” she asked him sending another melody of emotions rushing through him.

He knew what she meant of course. Unlike the gen 3’s all previous synth models lacked the necessary equipment for things to be anything other than ‘one sided’ when it came to the bedroom.

Pulling a seat out Faraday sat himself down finally deciding to commit to this conversation. He saw as her body relaxed too – some of the tension from ever bringing it up fading. 

His lover did his best to see to his needs and Faraday would claim that he was very good at it but there was a sateless hunger to return that pleasure with no means to do so. He was possibly sitting with the only other person on the Island who could understand that frustration.

“Well.. I ah.. we, had tried to come up with some modifications to overcome that but.. well. Nothing we came up with worked as we’d hoped.”

“Really? Like what?” 

Her brow raised and he could see there was more to her interest than the dirty gossip so he bit down on the haughty retort and instead answered her hoping he’d get her thoughts in exchange.

“Sensory hacking.. Different electro pulse patterns and even a programme I wrote for him to download but.. nothing. The most success we got from such efforts was a sort of.. euphoria – like a lingering afterglow but without the actual experience.”

Silence stretched between them and he felt himself growing uncomfortable again as she stared at him, her finger to her lips and her thoughts kept to herself. 

“Is.. that all?” he asked, impatience hiding his humility. 

“Sorry, just.. that bit about the sensory part got me thinking.. I tried to do a memory hack on Nick a few times. He ‘has’ memories of sensations and when he focuses on them he can enjoy them to a degree but.. they are just that; memories. They don’t change. As in.. it doesn’t really matter what I’m doing, the memory will always play out the same way but.. if maybe we could download those specific memories and use some of your ideas..”

“..Then we might be able to mimic individualized reactions and sensations,” Faraday finished. He wasn’t sure if he was more excited by the science or the specific problem solving at this point but both interested him greatly.

Despite the memory imprint Nick and DiMA’s minds still worked the same way. They still processed data the same way. If she had really found a way to translate memory into perceived sensation then he just needed to adjust some of his earlier experiments to bridge the gap between old experiences and new ones. 

“There is still a potential problem with that though. We will still be working with limited resources. That is, unless the original Nick Valentine got around a lot in his time,” he pointed out.

At first she laughed but took him seriously enough to think about it. He saw the moment she came up with a solution and something about the way her head turned to him slowly and the look in her narrowed eyes made him shiver.

“Then I suppose we will need to record a few other lines of data to work with. I don’t suppose DiMA’s download machine over at the Nucleus could be mimicked here with a few updates to record information from the mind of a Gen 3?”

Faraday straightened in his seat feeling his face burn to his ears. If she hadn’t added the last part then he could have persuaded himself that she’d been suggesting something else but no. He’d heard her right.

“At least think about it?” she added before he could form his indignant argument against the very suggestion. “I’m sure the boys will appreciate it”

She had to use all of her will power to restrain the ‘it’ll be fun’ comment but the words she had chosen seemed to have the desired effect. Faraday’s ruffled feathers soothed and he brushed his hair back with a settling sigh as he considered it.

“I’ll.. I’ll think about it,” he sighed hoping this conversation could be over for now. His heart pounded loudly in his chest and the topic had brought his whole body to a sensitive point of arousal that he wasn’t sure about exploring just now.

Thankfully she lifted herself from his work space and nodded to him. “Thanks Faraday. And, sorry. I know it’s kind of an odd topic but.. well, you know.”

“Yes.. I do,” he admitted not daring to stand until she’d left. The whole thing had left him uneasy but it also gave him some excitement and a completely new and interesting line of thought. Particularly all the things he would like to do to his lover if this actually worked. 

Perhaps with the help of science their relationships did not have to be so one sided at all.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data collection is well underway but this day the two bots decide they want in on the project

Clearing out the old storage room on the bottom floor gave them plenty of space for what they needed and once their computers and machinery had been set up their project was underway. 

Faraday would like to believe he’d not given in to the idea as readily as he had but honestly he had little will or reason to turn it down. He wanted this as much as she.   
They’d had time to converse with their respective partners but had decided to work between them for the most part. It was their touch that they wanted the two bots to feel.   
He wasn’t left with any shortage of data to work with either – her hands got ‘everywhere’.

Soft lips caressed his own and his eyes slid shut. He could feel her hands brush over his shoulders and through his hair to hold his head as her tongue pressed to his mouth demanding entry.

He shut out the world around them, blind to everything other than the sensations of his body. Sensations which would later be decoded and rewritten. 

He pulled his nails along her thighs, his hips withdrawing from her warm body before pressing inward again. She was the first organic being he’d lain with and he took great pleasure in exploring each texture and contour of her form. 

It felt warm within her. Moist and tight against his sensitive glands as he slid over a line of ridges and hardened muscle in repeated motion. 

He was an amateur in the workings of a female body but he put effort into finding all it had to offer. Today it seemed that it had to offer something very unexpected;  
His eyes opened with sudden shock, his thighs tensing at the pressure of cold metal around his balls. He looked over her shoulder, the cause of this sensation immediately clear but no less surprising to him. 

“D-DiMA!?” he chocked not sure how he was supposed to react. His head turned slightly to find Nick too had made himself comfortable in the room seeming quite happy to watch from the seat he’d taken. 

It was true that the two knew what they were doing during these private meetings but he still wasn’t sure if it was ok to be caught balls deep inside another person by his lover and theirs.

Mechanical digits fondled him openly and Faraday’s cheeks turned crimson. There was something far more erotically illicit about the idea of DiMA touching him in front of others than even being caught tangled with another body entirely. 

From the look on her face she felt it too, her eyes regarding Nick with a softer blush to her pretty features. Gods.. had those amber eyes always been this intense?   
“W-what are you?-ah!”

A whimper stalled his question, a shiver passing through him as those digits squeezed. He knew that she could see and feel his responses and he bit his lip. Surely this sort of thing was forbidden. 

“We have always worked on our projects together before,” the calm voice reminded him. He was both a little excited and outraged by the tone. He swore he could hear amusement in there amongst the soft notes. 

“Besides you wanted to collect a variety of texture and sensation did you not?”

The synth’s fingers ventured down, probing his entrance as he spoke and Faraday grit his teeth. 

The other synth meanwhile lifted himself and approached with deliberate leisure. His hat had been tilted but not once did his eye contact break with the woman his heart focused on. Seeing her flushed and vulnerable like this.. He could barely keep his hands to himself – and it pleased him that he didn’t have to.

“Yeah, DiMA and I were talking. Decided if this was all for us then really we ought to have a say in what it is we want to feel we’re doin’ to you.”

Faraday watched wide eyed, his weak protest silenced by the shock of having another hand run down between them.

“For instance; If, I just… There we go.”

His face was close enough to hers at this point that he felt the gasp escape her upon his own lips. He could see a melody of pleasure and pain in the coloured flecks of her eyes and grinned to himself when her head sagged to rest on his shoulder. 

The cool digits of Nick’s robotic hand moved up along his length and pressed against it until it too had earned entry into her body. One at first but then another, each flanking his manhood within the already tight confines of her walls. 

His thumb pressed against her clit and while be made no effort to move himself the pressure was enough that Faraday could feel the quiver take control of her muscles and the rocking motion she adopted against Nick’s hand and his own length. 

He could see everything from his position and the synth’s eyes flicked at him lazily with a sort of superiority of their own. In one move – just the one – he had her panting and moaning against him in a way Faraday had never seen. 

Surely this too was forbidden? Surely he was not permitted to witness this moment that brought such heat to his loins and caused his muscles to tense painfully with arousal.  
But if Nick brought the fire than DiMA was the soothing balm. His cool fingers pushed into him, stroking him with practiced motions.

Her womanhood throbbed with pain and heat, adjusting to accommodate to the dual intrusion. Her fingers gripped his hair with one hand, the other grasping Nick’s shirt with urgency wanting his thumb to move against her. 

Inside Faraday could feel those fingers grip his tip like a vice, a circular motion finally beginning once he deemed her pleas to be satisfactory. A sigh escaped the both of them, his touch hitting sensitive nerve clusters with each cycle. 

He risked a glance at his own lover, immediately wanting to hide his face in embarrassment when he found soft grey-blue eyes regarding him with perverted interest.  
The administration to his rear brought its own brand of pleasure and he tentatively began moving his hips again pushing into her deeply through Nick’s fingers and earning some very satisfying tones in her voice.

“I’ve never actually witness this connection before,” the calm voice sounded, his gaze lowering as he crouched to investigate. From the responses he heard he could tell that talking about it had an effect all of its own. 

Between them it was moist and he could feel the heat from them touch his skin. The scent was strong and musky and the taste.. He drew his tongue across their connection. The taste was interesting too.

His fingers stroked his regular lover tenderly whilst his tongue lifted to explore new flavours along her skin. When he reached her rear and began his work there her head drew back in a moan giving Nick opportunity to place his fingers between her lips. 

Her tongue weaved between his digits hungrily, stroking up the length of each and sucking lightly at the tips. All the while Nick just watched, committing each moan and expression he caused to memory. 

The aide bucked harder, the erotic display of her mouth serving to fuel his indecent desires. 

The two would be brought to climax together – something she still wasn’t quite sure how the bots had managed but nor would she complain. She couldn’t remember the last time that her body had trembled this much and for a time her muscles seems unwilling to bear her weight. 

Nick withdrew his fingers slowly, the now spent penis of the aide following out leaving her body to recover. There weren’t much in the way of words just now but they would have ample data to work with before this day was through.


End file.
